Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to weighing systems, apparatus and methods. Particularly, the invention relates to a strip scale used for example to weigh vehicles or other articles while they are in motion. The scale of the invention is particularly well suited for weighing of vehicles moving at high speeds over road ways.
Background Information
Existing technology in this field is believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings.
All US patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.